


Game on, NCTzen

by RoseSeoulTae



Category: NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: AU, Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, America, Car Accidents, Car Chases, F/M, Famous Reader, Female Reader, Gangs, Gen, Guns, Hackers, On the Run, Politcal intrigue, Reader-Insert, Rich reader, Romance, Thriller, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseSeoulTae/pseuds/RoseSeoulTae
Summary: Nestled in a sidestreet, there's an arcade.It's most frequent visitors are a group of 10 young adult men who go by the name "NCT127".The owner is sketchy, a gang-leader in fact. A gang that wants to hack the government and ruin everything before them.But it's top secret and the only people who can stop it are NCT127 and Y/N, a famous and rich government worker's daughter.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, NCT & Reader, NCT/Reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fanfic is a complete work of fiction. I am in no way trying to damage NCT, NCT127 or the members, or the SM company in this fanfic. I have a lot of respect for them, this fanfic is purely just a random story I've wrote/am writing. It's completely fictional. The members that are portrayed are fictionalized versions. Please do not take it too seriously. Also sorry for any mistakes! ^^' Also apologizes for any inaccuracy in my writing for the members.

Nested in between some convenience stores, restaurants and bars, there was an arcade, lit up by the glow of it's machines inside.  
  
The sign above glowed in neon, "NCT Arcade."

Cars drove by across the alleys and streets. Going along with their lives.

Without any clue of this place even existed or trying to avoid it if they could due to the sometimes unsavory crowd it brought.   
The place wasn’t very busy, with only a few handfuls of frequent visitors. 

The most frequent being a group of young men who had started gathering there a few years ago, they called themselves “NCT127”, a name inspired by the name of the arcade. 

They usually got there around 9:00 PM, which was about two hours before closing and stayed until 11:00 PM to which they left with what appeared to be mixed intentions. 


	2. Chapter 1 (NCT'S POV)

Standing in front of the door to the night-club, four young men stood there double-checking their plan.

“Remember, we can’t leave until we find out more information.” Taeyong said.

“How do we know he’ll show?” Johnny asked.

“He will.” Taeyong stated. “Trust me.” He turned to the others. “Yuta, Taeil, Jaehyun, watch the door to make sure he isn’t late or if we need a way to get out. Me and Johnny will find him.”

The young men all entered the club and split up. Lights flashed and pulsed, the music was blaring and the bass bounced off the walls, large crowds of people gathered around dancing and drinking. 

With a glance at his wrist, Taeyong looked at the time on his watch.

 **12:13 AM.** **  
**

He and Johnny scanned the crowd. Taeyong knew better to not let his nerves get the best of him but he couldn’t help but be a bit nervous.  
****_The time we decided on was 12:00. He must be here somewhere._

That was when they spotted him.

A middle-aged bulky muscular man covered in tattoos and scars in the corner gambling and drinking in the corner with some other thug-like men.

Taeyong and Johnny exchanged confirming glances then made their way to the table.

Picking up a playing card from the deck, Taeyong tsked under his breath. “You started without us. I thought I made it clear I wanted to be dealt in this time.” 

The man in tattoos set down a winning set of cards in his game and swiped the money to his side, the other men cursed and hit their fist on the table in response. 

They looked like they wanted to fight but the main in tattoos held up a hand.

“Another time gentlemen,” He said, his voice rough, gathering the cards.

The men seemed angry but left.

The man in tattoos held up a hand of cards, “Fine. If that’s what you want, kid. Then play.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Mark, Jungwoo and Haechan sighed in boredom in the van outside, keeping it running in case they needed to get out of there. Fast.

The car radio playing in the background, Jungwoo snacked on some chips in the backseat. 

“Why don’t I ever get to do anything?” Mark asked aloud. 

Haechan and Jungwoo looked at him in confusion.

Mark picked up the charging phone in front of him that he had hacked through a few months prior. “Haven’t I proved myself to them yet?” 

“All you did was hack a phone.” Haechan admitted. “They’re used to doing that in their sleep.”

“Still! I could be useful!” Mark protested. “Right?” 

Jungwoo offered Mark some chips which Mark accepted after hesitating for a moment. 

* * *

Johnny watched cautiously as Taeyong looked at the hand of cards in his hand confidently. 

Taeyong opened his mouth to speak but the man in tattoos scoffed.

“Win the game. Then talk.” The man said sternly, tapping his fingers on the table with a tilt of his head. “If you lose you’re just wasting my time.” 

With some renewed caution, they proceeded with the game for a while, the energy surrounding them very tense.

When suddenly out of nowhere, Taeyong laid down a winning set of cards.

Johnny looked surprised whilst the man in tattoos looked taken aback. 

“Looks like it’s time to talk.” Taeyong said with a smirk.

The man sat back with an annoyed huff of breath and a nod. “Fine. Fine, kid. You win. What did you want to know?”

“The NCT arcade.” Taeyong said. 

“What about it?” 

“The owner. We have reason to think he’s up to something suspicious.”

“Your suspicions might be correct.”

“What is he up to?” Johnny asked. 

The man took a sip of his drink. “Big things. He and his cronies can hack pretty much anything and the guy’s ambitious. He might just have the budget to pull it off.” 

Taeyong bit his lip, a bit anxious now that they were finally getting answers. “Pull off what?”

“A job in the capital.” The man said vaguely.

“The city capital?” 

“A bit bigger than that.” 

This took Taeyong and Johnny off-guard. 

“The _country_ ’s capital?” Johnny said, quieter than before, somewhat frantically. 

Once he processed the information, Taeyong looked somewhat alarmed. “When?” 

“How should I know?” The man said nonchalantly then pulled a gun out from underneath the table, a dark look on his face. “Now do you care to tell me what kind of trick you pulled before in our little game?” 

Johnny and Taeyong’s eyes widened and there was a dead silence between the two sides of the table, amidst the bass-ridden music around them.

Taeyong scoffed, shrugging his shoulders, avoiding the man’s gaze though he couldn’t help but glance worriedly at the gun in the man’s hand. “I have no idea what you’re talking about sir.” 

“Yeah? I bet you don’t.” The man said, cocking the weapon. 

With barely any hesitation, Johnny and Taeyong suddenly bolted from their seats and ran towards the door.

The man followed behind them.

Once Taeyong and Johnny got to the door, Jaehyun, Taeil, and Yuta looked confused until they saw the man following them then they quickly ran out the door.

Once outside the man fired at them.

**BANG**

The bullet missed them by a hair, the group picked up the pace and quickly got to the truck.

Now completely alert, Mark unlocked the door for them and they all climbed inside.

**BANG**

The bullet hit the door of the van as it shut, Haechan quickly hit the gas pedal and they started to drive away.

“ _WHO IS SHOOTING?!_ ” Mark shouted.

“WHO DO YOU _THINK_ IS SHOOTING?!” Johnny said.

Taeyong looked in a worried panic. “JUST GO! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!” 

“I’M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!” Haechan said.

“GO FASTER! GO!” 

**BANG BANG BANG**

The back of their van paid the price for their getaway. 

“Oh my god.. And I just got this van repaired. WinWin and Doyoung are going to kill me.” Mark complained into his palm. “I mean like. It’s better than us _getting shot_ but oh my..” 

“MARK. I’m sure WinWin and Doyoung forgive you! Can we talk about this later?!” Jaehyun said. 

“The guy is following us!” Yuta updated. “He got into a car!”

“Oh come on!” Mark said. “Can’t they just go?! Why are they so mad!”

“Yeah, Taeyong. Why are they so mad?” Johnny asked accusatorily. 

“What?” Taeyong answered.

“Did you cheat?!” 

“Of course I cheated! I couldn’t beat that guy!” 

“Are you serious?!”

Taeyong waved it off. “Is that really what’s important right now?!” 

“We’re fleeing for our lives because of it!” Jungwoo added. 

“Fight this out later!” Taeil said.

Haechan’s eyes were locked on the road, taking as many twists and turns as he could.

“Take this turn!” Taeyong said.

Haechan turned the opposite way. “That’s a dead end!”

Mark put his face into his hands. “This is a complete and utter disaster.”

“Not helpful!” Jaehyun said. 

As they began traveling over a bridge, another bullet fired.

**BANG!**

They felt one of the tires give out underneath the truck, 

The car suddenly swerved and drifted.

“Hold on!!” Haechan yelled.

They all grabbed onto each other or the nearest part of the van and held on.

With a loud crash the van rammed into the side of the bridge, throwing them to the floor or side of the vehicle. 

What followed next felt like a blur.

Silence, smoke, flames. 

Then sirens began. 

Shots were being fired.

The sirens grew nearer, then followed by others.


	3. Chapter 2 (NCT'S POV)

In the early morning hours, Doyoung and Winwin were in NCT127’s garage working on some projects.

The night had been long and dark, silent besides some sirens a few hours before and the low radio nestled in some top shelves with some toolboxes and loose cables. 

Winwin was carefully concentrating on fixing some circuit boards, while Doyoung was typing at a large computer setup and taking long nervous breaks watching the old TV in the corner.

Doyoung looked over Winwin. “Don’t you think they should be back by now?”

“I’m sure they’re fine. Maybe they saw an opportunity with one of the leads they uncovered.” Winwin said. 

“No. Something’s wrong. They should have at least called.”

“We’ll hear something soon, don’t worry so much.” 

Doyoung didn’t look convinced, biting his lip and swiveling his chair to watch the TV again. 

The commercials ended and began leading into a news update. 

_“Hello, thank you for joining us this morning we’re coming to you with some breaking news.”_

Doyoung started swiveling around in a small circle with his chair with a bored sigh.

“ _A city bridge is closed as of right now after police and medics responded to a shooting incident and vehicle crash on the bridge at around 1:30 AM. The vehicle was a large van occupied by 8 young men in their 20s._ ”

Doyoung and Winwin’s heads perked up and they started paying attention. 

“ _It appears the van was being followed by another vehicle that opened fire on them. The van lost control and crashed into the bridge and lit on fire which is when nearby police saw the incident occur and began to take action. There was gunfire between the shooter and police and the shooter was taken into custody. The motive of firing at the van is unknown at this time. Fire departments came and put out the van while the driver and passengers were taken to the hospital, their condition has not been made public at this time._ ”

Doyoung stood up in a panic. “I told you something went wrong!” 

“Now, now, hold on,” Winwin said, trying to calm him down. “We don’t _know_ it’s them!” 

“How many groups of _8_ young men in their 20s riding in a van do you know?!” 

There was a long silence. 

Winwin sighed and put his head in his hands. “...What do we do?” 

“We.. We need to go there. We need to make sure they’re okay.” 

“How? We don’t even know which hospital they’re at.” 

Doyoung quickly slid his chair back to his desk and began typing at his computer. “Leave it to me.”


End file.
